Lost, Found, and Lost again
by Lulalulale
Summary: Fabian gets to Anubis house and Nina isn't in her and Amber's room. When Nina goes into her old room she sees Fabian and freaks. What is Nina hideing and is going on in Anubis House?
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's POV

When I got to the house it was so quite because the other resadents were still on there trip to Mony Carlo. I at least thought Nina would be here because she called me a week ago telling me she was early and was already at the house. When I was done unpacking I went up to Nina's room and I saw the whole side of her room was gone! I couldn't believe this. Thinking, I didn't know that the door opened and Nina came in and her stumach was large and she stopped when she saw me sitting on her bed and finally looked up and saw her there.

Fabian-Nina! I'm so glad to see you!

Nina-Fabian? What are you doing here!

Fabian-I got back a bit ago. Where is your things?

Nina-Umm.

Victor-Nina Rodenmare what are you doing out of bed!

Nina-Uh. I was getting something from my old room and I saw Fabian here.

Victor-Get it then go to your room.

Nina-Yes Dad.

She went to her old bed and grabbed the box under her bed and went out of the room into the hallway.

Nina's POV

I went up to my room and grouned because the babies kicked me very hard. My little baby boy and girl. I am planning to call him FJ and Lilly. They'll be just like their father. I finally was able to go to my room. I layed back on my bed and my twinkies started a kicking match amoncst them selves to see who can hurt Mommy the most!

Nina-Lilly, FJ stop it!

Victor-Nina! How could you be so self centered!

Nina-Me! SELFCENTERED! Your not the one who is carrying 2 kicking machens!


	2. Chapter 2

Victor-Don't talk to me that way if it wasn't for me youl'd be in America in an orphanige.

Nina-If it wasn't for me you'd still be looking for the cup of Ank.

Victor-Be downstairs in 1 hour in time for dinner.

Nina-Yes Dad.

1 Hour later

I was trying very hard to get downstairs walking and gave up and scooted down the rest of the stairs. When I finally got down stairs I tried to get off by my self and as hard as I tried I couldn't get up.

Nina-Lillian and Fabian Jr. why are you torchering your Mother.

Fabian-Lillian, Fabian Jr, Mother. Nina who are you talking to?

Nina-I'm talking to the little devils that keep me on bed rest and keep me from sleeping!

Fabian-Where are they.

Nina-You don't get it do you? I'm pregnant you stupid head and that is 1 of the reasons my life is scrude up.

Fabian-Good to know.

He came over to me and helped me up.

Nina-Thank you. If you came here tomorrow I still would have been here. Let's go get some food i'm hungry.

Fabian-Your turning into Mick and Alfie.

Nina-With these little monsters I wouldn't be suprised.

Fabian-Even with twins you can still be as funny as hake.

Nina-Come on i'm hungry.

Fabian-Fine fine.

Nina-Thank you!

Fabian laughed and we went and ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

Fabian laughed and we went and ate.

**That night**

I tried to fall asleep and stay asleep, but the twinkies kept kicking and kicking. Then my bed felt wet. I jolted up, felt a contraction and started screaming my head off. Fabian heard me from the first floor and ran all the way up the stairs and got to my bedroom in a little bit. In a little bit the contractions left and I was left to pant in my room as Fabian just came in. He came to me and grabbed my hand just as another contraction came on I squeezed his hand in till I heard a pop and I apologized for cracking his hand when the contraction stopped. Fabian let go of my hand.

Fabian's POV

Fabian-Nina. I'm going to call the ambulence. Okay.

Nina-YES! I need help to get our children out.

Fabian-OURS!

Nina-YES! AHHHHHH!

Fabian-Okay okay. I'm calling now.

Operator-911 what's you emergency?

Fabian-My best friend is having her baby.

Operator-Okay where are you, what's your name , what's her name, age, and birthday?

Fabian-Anubis House Liverpool, England,Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, 17, and July 7, 1996.

Operator-Okay I need you to see how dilated she is, If she is 10 in. she's ready to push.

Fabian-How will I know how many in. she is?

Operator-Get her out of her pants and underware and feel with your fingers how many fingers you can fit in there. If you can fit in ten fingers it's time for her to push.

Fabian-Okay gimmi a sec. Nina I need to get to the baby.

Nina-Fine. Also just to let you know I hate you and you suck.

Fabian-I have a ? is it normal to hate the man who got them pregnent?

Operator-Perfectly normal.

Fabian-Thanks for telling.

I pulled down Nina's pants and underware and did like the operator told me to and I was only able to fit 7 fingers in.

Fabian-I just checked her and she's 7in.

Operator- That is great she is almost fully dialated.

Fabian-When is the ambulence getting here?

Operator-They should be there soon.

Fabian-Thank you.

Operator-Can you put me on speaker phone so I can Talk to Nina?

Fabian-Yeah.

Operator(on speaker phone)-Nina? Are you there?

Nina-YeahHHHH!

Operator-Okay. Fabian I need you to get scissors, a towel, a seringe, and a wet wash cloth.

Fabian-I'll go get those now.

I ran down the stairs and bumped into Victor.

Victor-What is going on here!

Fabian-Nina is have her kids!

I then ran on down the stairs and saw Amber comeing up the stairs.

Fabian-Amber! What are you doing here?

Amber-I left early from Vaca. to come see Nina.

Fabian-Well right now Nina is haveing her kids in the attic.

Amber-What!

Then she ran up the stairs to the attic to help her best friend in her most time in need. I continued on my journey to get the things for Nina. After I got back up to the room I checked Nina again and felt she was 9 fingers.

Fabian-Okay Nina is 9in. dialated and I got every thing you wanted me to get.

Operator-Okay. Give Nina the wash cloth to bite on and get the towel and seringe ready to treat the baby.

Fabian-Amber get me another seringe and towel.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

OMA! God I hate Fabian so much for doing this to me and it so unconfterble.

Nina-I WANT THESE KIDS OUT!

Fabian-Nina I'm going to check again.

Nina-Fabian I hate you and love you, but I am never sleeping with you ever again in till we're 25!

Fabian-Nina, 3 things, 1 I love you to and I don't need any more kids then these 2, 2 will you be my girlfriend? Then 3 It's time to push!

Nina-I can't do it Fabian.

Fabian-Nina Martin we have been through Hell and back I think you can push 2 babies out!

Nina-Fine I'll try!

I tried and tried then when Amber came in Fabian told her to give those things to Victor and come hold my hand.

Amber-Fabian! She'll break my nails.

Fabian- Amber what would you rather do! Get 2 bloody babies from inside of Nina and get blood under your nails or Hold Nina's hand and let you crush it while I get the bloody babies!

Amber-Fine! Nina give me your hand.

Fabian-Victor get 1 of the syringes and towels ready to get the babies.

I started to push and push and I started to scream 3 times as loud as I did with the contracions. I heard a cry and heard I relaxed a little. Only a little because I had to do that all over again.

Nina-I can't doing that again.

Fabian-Yes you can!

So I did do it all over again and by the time both of my kids were born the ambulence got there. Fabian got into the ambulence with me and our beutiful baby girl Lillian and our handsome son Fabian Jr.


End file.
